Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method for the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As one example of image processing apparatuses, there are image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras. Image pickup apparatuses called light field cameras, having a refocusing function of generating an image with its focal length changed after shooting, are known.
When a light field camera executes a process of shooting, RAW data including minimally processed data from an image sensor (image pickup device) is typically recorded in memory (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-4471).
Accordingly, to display the RAW data obtained by a light field camera on a display unit, it is necessary to determine not only adjustment items of a general development process (such as exposure, white balance, contrast and sharpness), but also a focal length, and based on these items, perform a development process on the RAW data.
For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-4471, when data obtained by a light field camera is required to be stored in memory after converting the obtained data into a still image file in JEPG format, it is necessary to set a focus position with respect to the obtained data after shooting, perform a development process, and generate a still image file. For this reason, it takes a user a lot of time and effort to see an image file.